Magic comes to Storybrook (Harry PotterOuat Crossover)
by OnceForeverXylo
Summary: A new arrival in storybrooke confuses Killian but captivates Emma
1. Chapter 1

One evening Emma sat at home, twiddling her thumbs and pretending not to be bored. The tv was on, blaring some stupid reality show about drag queens. It was odd she had reflected as she had flicked through the channels that this reality displayed in HD on her television felt way less real than any reality she knew.

Suddenly the door sprang open and Killian charged in, panting heavily. "Emma" he said. "Emma you've got to come quickly."  
"Huh?" Emma looked up, vaguely distracted for one moment by an electric blue outfit on the screen which had just sprouted wings. "What's going on?"  
He feigned to reply, he was trying but the words it seemed just wouldn't come.  
"I don't _know_ exactly, but some gangly bloke is walking around out there waving a bloody _stick_ at people." at this point, Emma failed to see the significance. "So? Take the stick off him. It's no big deal. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this Killian."  
He sighed and dragged his hand down his face, careful not to use the hook. "You don't understand. I think this bloody stick is magic. It's making _things_ happen. Sparks are flying out of it and it apparently helped him into the bloody library without having the keys"  
"Killian… it's 10am. And it's a public library."  
"Oh. Yeah of course. I've been busy all right getting back to you and everything, over and over again, saving your life. Saving me. Saving the bloody evil queen. My perception of Storybrooke has got a little skewiff. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. Can we stop correcting me and talk about what's actually important. The weapon!"  
"You mean like a wand? You mean, like, a magic wand?"  
"Yes. no. whatever. Don't you think I've been too busy trying to stop him to ask… "hey mate. What's that little weapon of yours called."  
"Of course. Okay. I'm coming now" Emma rose off the sofa, and thrust the remote at the tv as she turned it off.

They left the apartment together, one after the other, as Emma pulled the door closed behind her Hook spotted the culprit in the distance walking casually toward them. Emma saw his shackles rise. "There he is, the git."  
The man waved and began to walk more briskly towards them. Hook pushed his hand into Emma's chest, trying to get her out of the way. She pushed back and stood her ground. "Fine." Hook said under his breath. "You go ahead, get blasted to bits"  
"I can handle myself"

The reality of the man was so different from the one that Killian had described to her that Emma was trying desperately hard not to chuckle as he drew close enough to shout.  
"Hi"  
He spoke in a dry, british accent. A little similar to Killian's, And there was the kicker. Just below his hairline the tail end of a scar peeped out ragged as ever.  
"Harry potter?"  
This caught both the new visitor and Killian off guard "wait… you two've met?"  
"We have" Emma said trying not to laugh  
"Have we? The new arrival gasped, gawking at the both of them. "I don't-" Emma thrust a hand out for him.  
"I'm Emma." she said, trying to keep a friendly, not condescending tone. "And this is Killian"


	2. Chapter 2

Killan coughed and extended his hook by accident, then thrust his normal hand. but it's too late Harry is already looking incredulously at the prosthetic. He reached out to touch it but killian jumped back defensively and kept it to his chest. Scowling he says "Watch it mate."

"sorry. Just intrigued" replied harry, still looking with utter fascination at the instrument. "is this magic?" he reached out to touch it again, but was quickly shut down with an icy look from Killian.  
Killian shuddered and felt a lump form in his throat. "Of course not. It's a bloody hook"  
discussion over "Right yeah." Harry said just to fill the silence.  
'anyway." Hook turned away to face his wife "Emma. You said you two've met before."  
and now it was Emma's turn to be flighty and avoidant. "In passing. You know, indirectly"  
Harry looked shocked, pushed his glasses up his nose and stood up as tall as he could in order to seem intimidating. "you've been stalking me. Or using some kind of... occumens haven't you"  
"what no. No. I've just read all of the books. I think you'd find it damn hard to find anyone who didn't know who you are."  
"My books?"  
"It's complicated" Hook butted in, not entirely understanding himself "But that's Storybooke, and anyway..." he stopped to give Emma a meaningful glare "I'm sure Emma will explain everything"  
"it's weird." was all she said. "confusing. But you'll get used to it"  
"I'm not sure I really want to get used to it"  
"well..." hook said, sounding a little concerned. "you might have to." turning to Emma he continued "Are they still operating the town line?"  
Harry was confused, "Town Line?"  
"Unfortunately at this point you reach the outskirts of town and... and... well I can't exactly remember what happens to you now. But at some points it would kill you and other points it'd make you lose your memories and then there was that one time where you turned into a bloody tree. It's really a long story"  
"Is there some kind of Troll or something? Oh, I can easily sort that out"  
"worse. there's a curse on it. an unbreakable barrier between here and the rest of the world."  
"like the one stopping people from apparating into Hogwarts" Emma gushed enthusiastically, she was thrilled she'd found a parallel that he may be able to understand. It didn't work. Harry could only stare in confusion.  
Killian seized Emma by the arm and sighed, "lets just show him shall we?"  
so they walked together through town, passing Grannies' and Gold's Antiques, through the window of that particular store Belle could be seen, in her regular position, perched on the desk with a book on her knee. She looked up briefly as they passed, then returned to her book, as if nothing had happened.

*  
"it doesn't look all that magical to me." Harry said, when they got there. Sounding perhaps a tiny bit unimpressed. He kicked at the loose bits of tarmac bouncing round by his feet, until finally a large chunk went flying. It soared in a large arc through the air and then, crucially, burst into flame. Harry's eyes widened. "ah." he said, "I see"  
they hadn't noticed, but as they stood there a third fourth figure joined them. Melding into their meeting via the shadows at the side of the road. Whoever it was, however they'd got there they coughed, causing Harry and Killian to jump a mile.  
Emma handled it by whirling round. She knew exactly who it'd be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gold" stated Emma, and she was right.  
the man she knew and harboured strange, mixed feelings towards waved. A smile reluctantly turned up the right side of his mouth. "Good to see you Dearie" he mumbled. Killian took his turn to reply. "What do you want this time crocodile?" then he turned huffily toward him, raised his fists then stopped, seemingly anticlimactically. " I tell you what... you'd look really nice as a pair of shoes." he said when the words eventually came.

without saying anything more Gold raised his hands and lowered his head, he let out a dry chuckle which sounded more like a cough. "I just wanted to see the new resident."  
"resident?" Harry finally spoke. "who said I'm stay-" he stopped mid-sentence, he knew who. And so did Gold, who was tutting in his usual sing song way.  
"I'd take another look at the town line my boy. It's not the most... user friendly of pathways."  
"you're damn right it's not." said Hook, then he turned to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder "sorry mate."  
Harry sighed and looked at the floor. "That's aright I'm used to a tough life"  
"you're telling me." Emma said. then coughed in embarrassment. Harry glared at her.  
"sorry, again"  
"it doesn't matter. could you perhaps tell me who this is though. I'm a bit... out of the loop"

Gold seized his chance to step forward and seize Harry harshly by the hand, the malevolent grin lighting up his face. "its always an honour. My name is Gold. Although I also go by Rumpelstiltskin, and these sorry excuses of tour guides you seem to have picked up are-"  
"Killian and Emma" harry answered. "I know. They've told me"  
Gold took another step toward him, seized him round the waist and wheeled him round, out of the conversation completely leaving Killian and Emma gawping. It was so he could deftly whisper in his ear. "Ah I wouldn't trust everything they tell you though dearie. They may have told you their names, they may even seem like heroes, but" he drew a long, melodramatic breath "but they've seen their fair share of darkness"

A strange chill crawled like the claws of some wild animal down Harry's back.  
"so have I" he said through gritted teeth.  
"as have I and _we_ are honest about it. I came _right out_ and said it. but them? they'd need a bit of prodding or poking to tell you. Doesn't that make you suspicious? distrustful?"  
"No" Harry said Simply.  
With that gold pushed harry away. "whatever you say dearie." and then his voice became soft and strangely sweet. "But remember. If you ever need help, you're always welcome at my store."  
"whatever" Harry said and he went back to join Emma and Killian.  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Killian asked puzzled.  
"Nothing" replied Harry. "It's really nothing." but he was speaking through a lump in his throat.

*  
Back at Granny's Emma sauntered up to the snack bar and threw herself onto the seat, while Killian and Harry secured a booth. Are you going to tell me who that... Gold man was exactly?"  
"whatd'ya mean by that?" asked Killian. Emma turned round then and passed over two glasses of Pepsi. "Thanks Love"  
"well. He had some interesting things to say." Harry continued "And... I got the feeling he was being a bit... dishonest. You two don't seem to fussed on him, and he said" Harry stopped, thinking about how exactly he was going to sidestep the issue which was at the front of his mind. How to ask a question, without outright asking. "he said you had a history"  
"A history of what?" Killian said, sipping from his glass but looking a little distasteful at it. due mainly to the fact that it was non-alcoholic.  
"A history of... darkness."  
there was a clink as Killian put his glass down more forcefully, so that a little of the liquid splashed onto the table.  
"Why won't he let that _rest._ HE'S THE BLOODY DARK ONE!"  
Emma turned back round, and the diner fell silent.  
Harry had gone deathly pale.  
"Another one?"


	4. Chapter 4

"what do you mean another dark one? There's another one of him?" Killian asked, puzzled.  
"More places have darkness than just this little tiny town you know. The rest of America for starters." answered Harry. "Are the second salemers still going? I've been doing some reading on them and they seem to be-"  
"the second who?"  
"Never mind." Harry answered hurriedly, shutting the topic down as quickly as he'd brought it up. "what I wanted to say was that my whole life has been spent fighting dark ones, death eaters, the dark lord. Hell, even my teachers. I'm not particularly keen on another war to be honest"  
"war?"

"but" Harry continued, "if I have to, to avenge the people who I've lost... who I... I will admit I still haven't got over, I will." then he slipped into a introspective haze, he rested his chin on his hand and seemed to be talking without really thinking. "I'll make a second army. that'll be the day. Recruit everyone here and irradicate it all for good"  
"whoah whoah whoah" Hook interrupted suddenly, sensing a gap in the conversation. "you're going to do all this, with a bloody magic stick... you still haven't explained that one to me by the way" Harry looked shocked.  
"Oh sorry" he said, and he shifted round in his seat and proceeded to draw out a long thin piece of wood. It was about the width of a finger, and it was possible to see all manner of cracks, splinters and knots up and down its length. "this" he explained, dropping it on the table directly in front of Hook, "is my wand. I've had it since I was eleven. And this is my weapon. But, it's not just a weapon. It's just a... a general tool really, to help direct my magic through."  
Hook didn't look particularly convinced. "That" he said sceptically, "is magical?"  
"yes" was Harry's reply. "want to see?"  
"don't see why not." said Killian, with little conviction.  
So Harry picked up his wand, and twiddled it between his thumb and forefinger like a chopstick and proceeded to let it fall into it's natural position in his hand. Then he raised it a little, so that the end was pointed away from the pirate, who was now staring, fascinated, and he whispered "lumos"  
Killian's eyes grew wide as a tiny orb of white light emanated from the tip. He looked ready to gasp, and he did, but the exhalation contained his usual catchphrase "bloody hell"  
He turned round on his chair and gawped at his wife, who was sat at the bar.  
"Oi Emma" he hissed, she turned round.  
"what is it Killian? Did he threaten to kill you or something."  
Killian began to turn pale. "No. Bloody hell of course not. He just" the colour returned to his cheeks and then some, he was turning bright red. "He showed me his stick."  
Harry was listening intently to the conversation, and leapt in to correct the mistake "Wand. I showed him my wand."  
There was a hint of annoyance, but another of amusement in Emma's voice as she replied "I hope to god there's no euphemism there"  
"NO! no" Harry exclaimed. "no."  
"Good, he might leave me if you did"  
"What?" Killian shouted across the room.  
"nothing"

Killian decided to ignore it and try to carry on as if nothing had happened, "Anyway" he said, with as much stoicism as he could muster "we were talking about dark ones?"  
Harry sat up, rigidly in his chair, as if the topic had sent a bolt of lightning shooting down his spine. "Yes" he sighed "yes we were"  
"can you tell us about the one you knew? What he was like, how and if you defeated him..."  
and suddenly the jovial atmosphere had disappeared, evaporated like mist off a lake. and it seemed there would be no recovering it. Harry's eyes grew dark as he began his story.  
"His name was Vold-no... His name was Tom Riddle, Killian. And he killed my family one night and disappeared. Only coming back to claim my friends and almost everyone I held dear. I spent seven years narrowly escaping, fighting him, dreading his return. And then finally, when I was just turned eighteen, I killed him"  
Killian whistled "I'm sorry mate, I thought we had it tough here. Seventeen?"  
Harry nodded solemnly. "Said I was used to it."


End file.
